Since liquid crystals themselves do not emit light, an external backlight source is required to achieve display in various liquid crystal displays (LCDs) such as liquid crystal displays, liquid crystal televisions. As shown in FIG. 1, a LCD module includes a backlight module and a display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate 10′ and a color filter substrate 20 that are oppositely arranged to form a cell, and is sealed by sealant 30. A space to be filled with liquid crystal is formed between the array substrate 10′ and the color filter substrate 20. The color filter substrate 20 includes a black matrix 21 for defining a plurality of sub-pixel regions, each of which is provided with a color filter resin layer for achieving color display. The backlight module includes a backlight assembly (not shown), a rubber frame 40 and an optical film 60 (including a brightening film, a diffusion film, etc.). The display panel is arranged on the rubber frame 40, and the light emitted from the backlight assembly is adjusted by the optical film 40, and then is provided to the display panel for displaying. The display panel and the backlight module are fixed and assembled by a front frame 50.
In the related art, a bezel of the liquid crystal display device usually has a problem of light leakage through a gap, which is an urgent technical problem since customers have serious complaints thereon. The bezel of the LCD generally corresponds to a part of the front frame 50 located at a side of the display panel that displays an image.